Lucy White?
by Maria Ayuzawa
Summary: Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, a magically poisoned apple ,Lucy and 5 guys some from  Fairy Tail and some from Blue Pegasus. What if we add it all together? I have a poll on which guy will she end up with please.
1. The Announcement

**The Announcement**

**Lucy's POV **

Why did we have to attend this gathering with Blue Pegasus. Well, it's not that I don't like them it's just their flirting habits is what I don't like about them. "Oh well, I guess I should start packing"

**~FLASHBACK~ **

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray scream at a deafening tone( I sweat drop )After almost falling off my chair next to the bar."YOU COULD HAVE KILLED OUR EARDRUMS!"Master scolded. I just remembered in 3 days it's going to be the first anniversary of us defeating Oración Seis. " Natsu don't you remember when we defeated Oración Seis. The anniversary is in 3 days" I explained to him. "Oh yeah, thanks Luce" he said with his trademark grin. Deep down I was blushing a little, I hope it didn't show on the outside .

"I expect everyone to come but if you're busy I understand. I also expect you to NOT break ANYTHING, especially YOU NATSU " he said as his size getting bigger."Aye!" Natsu said terrified. After that pretty much everything turned back to normal. 'Blue Pegasus huh?' I thought then I started to think about the people there. I got so deep in thought Erza had to call me three times, "Lucy are you okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that ….."

"What ?"

"We'll be with Hibiki, Ren , Eve ad Ichiya "

" Oh yeah"

"….."

"….."

We both shuddered at the thought of it

"I just hope I can stop them from flirting with FT girls" Erza said

"I hope so too"

"Hey Erza look at Natsu and Gray "

We both laughed at Natsu and Gray."What? " they both glared."Nothing" we both answered . We were laughing because they looked like they were going to beat them to a pulp. I looked at the clock 6:30 pm "Well, I should be going now . Bye , everyone !" I said running to the door. But Natsu caught up to me before I could leave . "What do you want Natsu" I asked annoyed." You're leaving earlier than usual " he answered. "Well yeah ,I'm going to pack tonight " I said "Okay" he said " And Natsu stay OUT OF MY HOUSE"

~END OF FLASHBACK~


	2. The Train Ride

**The Train Ride**

**~ERZA'S POV~**

"Erza, in this world freedom is merely an illusion" "Huh? Jellal where are you ?... Jellal answer me! ""It 's the color of your hair. So that way I'll never forget ""JELLAL ! " I screamed "huh?" I look at the clock 6:05 AM. I woke up too early again. I seriously need to go to a doctor about this." Oh well might as well pack " looking at the at the beautiful sunrise. I wake up every day scared because of a nightmare. I could never get rid of no matter how hard I try and that is Jellal. I can't help it because what if one day he remembers everything and then tries to resurrect Zeref again. I can't let innocent lives be taken! I mentally slapped myself 'Erza put yourself together!'. And so I did I started packing everything I needed a party dress ,casual and etc.

**~1 tiring hour later~**

I look at the clock 7:30 AM 'I haven't taken a bath yet and me and Lucy promised to meet at 10 so, I have lots of time to take a bath and besides the place we're supposed to meet is 10 minutes from here'. I picked the clothes that I'm supposed to wear ( because I don't feel like wearing armor) and headed to the bathroom.

**~15 minutes later~**

"hmm, it's only 7:45 and I'm already done. Maybe I should go to the guild first?" I asked myself "Nah, I'll pass by Lucy's house instead" I decided on my way there I just dropped by the guild for a few minutes to check on everyone and to have a little chat with Mira "So, Mira are you going ? " I asked " Well, of course I'm going because I want to make sure Lucy finds a boyfriend there" she said in cheerful voice. At the same time I almost choked on my cake. "Why, would you want to do that Mira? " I asked. "Well , because I want to find her a boyfriend that will love and cherish her" she replied . "Well, I guess you have a point there . Well then , bye Mira" I said . " Bye Erza, see you there!" she replied and waved at the same time.

**~Lucy's Apartment~**

"Lucy may I come in " I asked."Sure Erza, what's the matter?" Lucy asked. "Nothing. Just checking on you and because I decided to come and pick you up." I said with a smile ." Okay , just let me get something" as she got her notebook and pen. "Planning to write while we're there ?" I asked ." Yeah cause I think I may get some good ideas there. Let's go" as she got her suitcase. "Okay" I said with a smile.

**~ At the Train station~**

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray! Natsu! We're here!" I called their attention "Good timing Lucy 5 minutes 'til it leaves" Gray said. "Alright, let's go!" I said. On the train , Natsu passed out on Erza's lap, me and Gray sweat dropping and Happy just teasing me. But I feel like something weird is going to happen...

Miku: it's nice to meet you all

Lucy and Erza : it's nice to meet you as well Miku-san

Miku: call me Mimi or Miu

Lucy and Erza: okay Miu

Miku: please rate and review!


	3. SOS SIGNAL

**IT'S ME GUYS! ANYWAYS I NEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE I AM GOING BLANK WITH WRITER'S BLOCK! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND I'LL PUT YOUR NAME AT THE TOP BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME IDEA BECAUSE I MIGHT CHANGE SOME THINGS THAT I THINK DOESN'T GO WITH IT. IT ****HAS **** TO BE IN THIS FORM:**

**IDEA:**

**REASON WHY I HAVE TO CHOOSE YOU IDEA:**


End file.
